Sting's Forgotten Story
by Pip the Dark Lord of All
Summary: What if Balin had been wrong? What if Sting had meant something to a certain Elf of Rivendell?


This is just a super random plot bunny that hit me today - so I had to write it! I'm not sure if this would work in canon, but as far as I could tell, it would. So without further ado...read my fabulous story!

Dedicated to LadyLinariel, NirCele, and Sixty-Four K, just because they're awesome.

* * *

Thorin drew his blade and grudgingly handed it to Elrond, whose eyes opened with barely concealed wonder.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver, a famous blade. Made by the High Elves of the West, my kin." He handed it back to Thorin. "May it serve you well."

Glorfindel gazed at the sword as Thorin resheathed it. It was Ecthelion's blade! How in earth had the dwarf gotten his hands on it? But no matter. Perhaps he would do great deeds with it. Better than to simply rest in Rivendell, to not be used in battle. Elrond was looking at Gandalf's find as well - it was another blade from Gondolin, Glamdring.

Bilbo's hand moved down to his sword's hilt. Glorfindel's eyes followed carefully. Why, the hilt looked familiar! Almost... could it be...?

 _The young elf laughed, and stepped quickly to the side, then ducked and turned. His teacher, Earene, was sparring with him as they often did during afternoons. His sword was much shorter than Earene's and he was much less skilled, for he was still less than two hundred years old. But they were really only sparring for fun. Besides, he had shown remarkable skill from the very beginning for all weapons, but particularly with the sword._

Balin's voice broke into Glorfindel's thoughts. "Wouldn't bother, lad. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

Bilbo's hand left the sword, and Glorfindel's shoulders sagged with disappointment. The hobbit looked unhappily at Balin. "What are you saying? That my sword hasn't seen battle?"

Balin chuckled. "Not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really."

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,

Glorfindel wandered around, lost in his thoughts. If only he had seen the hobbit's blade. The hilt looked familiar, almost painfully so. If it truly was what he suspected, then it would be a wondrous thing. Ah! There was the hobbit now. Glorfindel hurried to speak with him.

"Bilbo!" Glorfindel called. "May I speak with you?"

"Well, yes. Of course... uh..."

"Glorfindel." the elf lord supplied.

"Pleased to meet you." Bilbo said, not entirely sure how elves greeted each other.

"It is a pleasure to have your acquaintance." Glorfindel smiled. "Your blade, Bilbo... could I see it? I think... it may, after all have a reputation, one that few know."

Bilbo's face lit up with surprise and eagerness. "By all means!" he said, drawing it and handing it to Glorfindel.

 _"Why, Ada?" the elfling complained. "Can't I keep it?"_

 _"No, you must give it back to Earene, it is his. He will need it when he trains others."_

 _"Yes, Ada, I understand. I will return it."_

 _And he gave the blade back, the one he had trained with from the very start. He had never named it, never fully appreciated the tiny thing. He should have given it a name, the Valar knew it was worthy of such an honour. But now he would get a full sized sword, and learn proper combat skills. This, after all, was a blade so puny it couldn't even be used by a dwarf..._

Bilbo's excited voice broke into his flashback. "Do you recognize it?"

Glorfindel ran his fingers along the small sword with age old tenderness. "This blade was once mine, when I was an elfling." he said. "I trained with it until I was deemed old enough to use a proper sword."

The hobbit's mouth opened with astonishment.

"It is a fine sword, although too small for my race." Glorfindel said, taking it in hand and twirling it about. "But it should suit a hobbit perfectly."

"Did... did you name it?" stuttered Bilbo.

"It has no name that I am aware of. My teacher, Earene, owned it, and he did not name it. It was not the custom to name daggers, and to an elf, it is really only that."

"Well, I'm sure you will want it back." Bilbo said, unstrapping the sheath. "I don't..."

"No!" said Glorfindel hurriedly. "Take it with you. Perhaps it will do great deeds for you, and maybe - just maybe, earn itself a name." He handed it back to the hobbit, his face growing grave. "You will go through many dangers on this quest, Bilbo Baggins. You will have need of it before the end."

And with that, Glorfindel melted into the shadows, leaving Bilbo amazed and stunned. He returned the sword to its sheath with newfound respect.


End file.
